youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Gogo Dodo
Gogo Wackston the Dodo (full name revealed in K-Acme TV) is a cartoon character from the Warner Bros. animated television series, Tiny Toon Adventures. He is one of the most frequently recurring characters on the show. Gogo is voiced by Frank Welker. |} Biography Gogo is a young, green male dodo, who wears blue shoes, has a purple collar and a pink and purple umbrella sticking out from the top of his head. He attends Acme Looniversity and lives in Wackyland. According to series writer, Paul Dini, Gogo is the only character from Tiny Toon Adventures who is related to a Looney Tunes character; in this case, Gogo was the son of the original dodo from the 1938 Looney Tunes cartoon, Porky in Wackyland. Gogo is noted for performing various bizarre sight gags or stunts. He is capable of morphing himself into anything he chooses, usually for a laugh. Furthering this end, Gogo made his home in the Daliesque realm known as Wackyland, a surreal land where backgrounds changed constantly and denizens include giant eyeballs, Picasso-styled faces and zanies with their heads on upside down. The entrance is located across a bridge on the outskirts of the city of Acme Acres, the usual setting of Tiny Toon Adventures. Gogo and Wackyland are considered bizarre and nonsensical by even the lax standards of the cast, and the latter is usually explicitly avoided. Gogo is not only a student at Acme Loo, but also serves as a hall monitor and performs other duties, such as acting as a cuckoo bird for the Looniversity's various clocks and umpire during sports games. Personality A pure cartoon character, Gogo Dodo is the last of his species (according to the characters on the show). He is a living non-sequitur, the unofficial Wackyland goodwill ambassador, ready to disorient any Acme Acres resident who wanders into his bizarre territory. When the toons are feeling adventurous, there is a rare chance that they might enter Wackyland. The speedy bird takes them on a whirlwind tour of this crazy zone. Cavorting improbably against the fantastic Wackylandscape, Gogo Dodo shatters every rule of animation. Reality isn't in his bag of tricks. Gogo Dodo is Wackyland's transfer student to Acme Looniversity. Gogo operates by his own set of rules, which means no rules. The crazy dodo is liable to turn up rowing a rubber raft through the halls of the Looniversity, ice-skating in mid-air, drawing doors on the wall and squeezing himself through the key hole, or turning himself inside out and parading around as a No-pest strip. Friends and Wackiness The only character with whom Gogo relates to outside of Wackyland is Babs; they have a similar "anything goes" personality. In the episode, ''Her Wacky Highness'', as Babs is bummed out at all of her authority figures telling her that she needs to learn self-control because of her wackiness, Gogo persuades her to come to Wackyland by means of her television set. He shows her around and eventually they promote her to Queen Babs, first ruler of Wackyland, as Buster, Plucky and Hamton go there to look for her. In a twist of irony, Babs can not take all the non-stop wackiness from them anymore and tells them that THEY need to learn self-control, which is forbidden in Wackyland, so they chase after her. She reunites with her friends while trying to get away, and with the help of Gogo Dodo, they are able to escape and find their way back home to the more sane Acme Acres, where Babs is happy and relieved to return. In the Season 1 episode, ''Sawdust & Toonsil'', it is revealed that Gogo lost many of his friends to a cruel ringmaster named Silas Wonder, owner of Silas Wonder's Wonderful Circus of Wonderment. He himself is kidnapped, but Babs and Buster help him (and his friends; Sphinx, Dragon and Pegasus) escape. In this episode, Gogo begins fading out, as he explains happens to dodos by being gone from Wackyland too long and not being able to stock up on wackiness, and that dodos don't die, they just fade away (which is rather ironic, considering the fate of the real dodo). It is to note, however, that this plot point was not used again for any future episodes, as Gogo has been shown outside of Wackyland for long periods of time without any such consequences. It should also be noted that in certain episodes, Gogo likes to take a break from wackiness occasionally, such as in the episode, Animaniacs!, where his entry for the Acme Looniversity Film Festival is So You Want to Learn to Dance, which is criticized by Babs for not being wacky enough. Gogo is also the host of the Season 2 episode, ''Elephant Issues'', where he explains to the viewers that occasionally he likes to take a break from his wackiness to discuss important issues. Quotes *"Vo, do, do, dee, oh... !" *"Wackyland. Home, surreal home!" End Tag Gogo's end tag credit is "It's been surreal!," then pointing a remote control at the audience and clicking it, as the entire screen goes to black. The Season 3 finale, It's A Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special, ''features this exact same animation, but with Gogo saying, "Seasons greetings!" Appearances '''Season 1' *Episode 1: The Looney Beginning -- (Minor role) *Episode 4: Test Stress -- Episode segment: Never Too Late to Loon (Cameo) *Episode 6: Her Wacky Highness -- (Main role) *Episode 17: Prom-ise Her Anything -- (Supporting role) *Episode 20: You Asked for It -- Prologue before the episode segment: Debutante Devil (Cameo: A still image is shown) *Episode 21: Gang Busters -- (Supporting role) *Episode 23: Wake Up Call of the Wild -- Episode segment: Kitty Cat-Astrophe (Cameo) *Episode 24: Buster and the Wolverine -- (Cameo) *Episode 25: You Asked for It, Part II -- Episode segment: The Return of the Toxic Revenger (Cameo) *Episode 28: The Wacko World of Sports -- Episode segment: Tennis the Menace (Cameo), Episode segment: Bleacher Bummer (Cameo), Episode segment:Miniature Golf (Cameo) *Episode 30: Fields of Honey -- (Cameo) *Episode 31: Sawdust and Toonsil -- (Main role) *Episode 32: Spring in Acme Acres -- Prologue before the episode segment: Elmyra's Spring Cleaning (Cameo) *Episode 33: Psychic Fun-omenon Day -- Prologue before the episode segment: Piece of Mind (Cameo), Episode segment: Class Cut-Up (Cameo) *Episode 35: A Ditch in Time -- (Cameo: A prehistoric version is also shown) *Episode 36: Animaniacs! -- (Minor role) *Episode 37: Career Oppor-Toon-ities -- Episode segment: Falling to Pizzas (Cameo)' *Episode 40: The Acme Bowl -- (Minor role) *Episode 42: Looniversity Daze -- Episode segment: The Learning Principal (Minor role) *Episode 43: Best O' Plucky Duck Day -- Episode segment: One Minute Til' Three (Cameo) *Episode 44: Hero Hamton -- (Supporting role) *Episode 46: Ask Mr. Popular -- Episode segment: Dapper Diz (Cameo) *Episode 47: Son of Looniversity Daze -- Prologue before the episode segment: Plucky's Dastardly Deed (Cameo) *Episode 48: Mr. Popular's Rules of Cool -- Episode segment: Mr. Popular's Rules of Cool (Cameo), Prologue before the episode segment: Venison Anyone? (Cameo) *Episode 52: The Return to the Acme Acres Zone -- Episode segment: Real Kids Don't Eat Broccoli (Cameo: A robot version is shown), Episode segment: Duck Dodgers Jr. (Cameo: A still image is shown) *Episode 53: The Acme Home Shopping Show -- Episode segment: I Was a Teenage Bunnysitter (Cameo: Shown on Babs' watch) *Episode 54: Weirdest Story Ever Told -- Episode segment: Robin Hare (Minor role) *Episode 57: Pollution Solution -- Episode segment: Waste Deep in Wackyland (Main Protagonist) *Episode 60: How Sweetie It Is -- Epilogue after the episode segment: The Raven (Cameo) *Episode 64: K-Acme TV -- (Supporting role) Season 2 *Episode 68: Elephant Issues -- Prologue before the episode segment: Why Dizzy Can't Read (Host), Episode segment: Why Dizzy Can't Read (Cameo), Prologue before the episode segment: C.L.I.D.E. and Prejudice (Host), Prologue before the episode segment: One Beer (Host) *Episode 69: Hog Wild Hamton -- (Minor role) *Episode 71: ''Toon Physics'' -- Episode segment: The Year Book Star (Cameo) *Episode 72: Acme Cable TV -- (Supporting role) *Episode 73: Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian -- (Minor role) *Episode 74: Henny Youngman Day -- Prologue before the episode segment: Stand-Up and Deliver (Cameo), Episode segment: Stand-Up and Deliver (Cameo), Prologue before the episode segment: The Potty Years (Cameo), Prologue before the episode segment: Lame Joke (Cameo), Episode segment: Lame Joke (Supporting role) *Episode 75: Love Disconnection -- Prologue before the episode segment: My Dinner with Elmyra (Cameo), Episode segment: My Dinner with Elmyra (Minor role), Episode segment: The Amazing Three (Cameo) Season 3 *Episode 79: Thirteensomething -- (Brief background cameo of head and face shown on a television set) *Episode 80: New Class Day -- Prologue before the episode segment: Sound Off (Cameo), Episode segment: A Night in Kokomo (Main role) *Episode 82: What Makes Toons Tick -- Episode segment: Whirlwind Romance (Cameo) *Episode 85: Toons Take Over -- (Cameo: A sketched version is shown) *Episode 89: Washingtoon -- (Cameo) *Episode 90: Toon TV -- Music video segment: Video Game Blues (Cameo: Face not shown), Music video segment: Toon Out, Toon In (Cameo) *Episode 92: ''Music Day'' -- Prologue before the episode segment: Ruffled Ruffee (Cameo), Episode segment: The Horn Blows at Lunchtime (Minor role), Prologue before the episode segment: Loon Lake (Cameo: A still image on a poster is shown) *Episode 95: Weekday Afternoon Live -- (Minor role) *Episode 97: Best of Buster Day -- Episode segment: Compromising Principals (Cameo) *Episode 98: It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special -- (Minor role) Film *''How I Spent My Vacation'' -- (Cameo) Specials *''Spring Break Special'' -- (Minor role) *''Night Ghoulery'' -- (Minor role) Video Games *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' for NES: Gogo Dodo appears in the fifth level of the game (at Wackyland, appropriately enough). This level is different from the rest because in order to complete it, the player needs to find five clones of Gogo Dodo, who are scattered all over Wackyland. After finding all five clones, they merge into one big Gogo Dodo, who will give you the key to the last level. *''Buster's Hidden Treasure'' for Sega Genesis/Mega Drive: He plays a major part in this game. Buster must find him in order to advance to the next level. In certain levels, depending on where Gogo can be found, the path will differ. Also, the bonus rounds take place in Wackyland. In these bonus rounds, Buster must collect as many items as he can before touching one of the many Gogo clones that populate Wackyland. He will be sent back to the level if he touches one of Gogo's clones. *''Montana's Movie Madness'' for Game Boy: If Buster finds him, he will activate the bonus roulette. Buster's bonus will vary depending on what character he lands on. *''Acme All-Stars for Sega Genesis/Mega Drive: He is the referee in this game. He also drops bombs in the Montana Hitting mini-game, which can temporarily stun players. *Gogo's other appearances in the Tiny Toon Adventures video games are mostly cameo appearances. '''Appearances outside of Tiny Toon Adventures' *''Animaniacs'' -- Episode 82: The Big Wrap Party Tonight (Cameo) Merchandise *McDonald's Happy Meal toys Gallery Main article: Gogo Dodo/Gallery Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Dodos Category:Animals Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Birds Category:Boys Category:Heroes